Gambling is an activity becoming more and more popular, both for participants hoping to experience a lucky win and for governments eager to collect and increase revenue. One of the most widely played games worldwide is the `lottery` wherein a player chooses several numbers from 36, 40 or 49 possible choices. Unfortunately, many players experience difficulty in deciding how to choose the numbers since the lottery is played at a weekly and even daily tempo.